


Black Puddle

by arttselen



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bloody Roses - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Hongjoong drowns in the black puddle of ink, formed of words that do not end because you who read this, its eternal.bloody Roses — [day ten: eye terror]— hongjoong!centric
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 3





	Black Puddle

You don't get out of my head, your voice doesn't escape my head, your gaze doesn't retire of my head. Your existence is not real (it is real). but I can't stop hearing you. you never stop moving, you do not stop burning – my mind – you do not stop drowning me – in exorbitant fears. you want to bury me because a dead weight does not exist in reality and outside of it only death continues to fall from the hourglass. the compass rotates to one side and to the other bewildered because the north no longer exists and time is broken. broken like me and soon it will be like you, that I will break the lookout with what remains of the shards of my permanence. 

don't your retinas hurt from spying on me so much? here is dark. it's huge. it's distant. it's uninteresting. it's not out there. 

my emotions take shape. Demons take shape. here nothing is impossible because nothing is real and tell me, aren't you? eternity is conceived for me because you have taken my form from the real world. I don't want to emerge to die because I know you're lurking for me. 

paradoxes. paradoxes. paradoxes. we never exist. we always exist. 

you are smiling because today is my new birth in this bloody universe. blood that is mine and illusion that persists in **_exploding_ ** but none cannot die in immortality. 

you don't go out you look at me **_what's needed in this infinite of choices?_ ** you are here day after day you make this world in ruins you are the black hole that holds me it must have a way out of here and is through you, _monster of the terror eye._

you never finish. I never finished, _S_. I never broke up with you. [or with me.] 


End file.
